legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Houndoom
Houndoom (Japanese: ヘルガー Hellgar) is a dual-type Dark/Fire Pokémon introduced in Generation II and is one of The4everrevival's favorite Generation 2 Pokemon, Fire types and Dark Types. It is the evolved form of Houndour. In a Houndoom pack, the one with its horns raked sharply toward the back serves a leadership role. These Pokémon choose their leader by fighting among themselves. ReBoot Multiuniverse Houndoom is one of many Pokémon Akari has owned. He was first seen during the episode fic based on In the Belly of the Beast, as he and Arcanine were distraught on losing their puppies. Enzo was also captured by Megabyte's thugs and Frisket and Akari went on the pursuit to the Silicon Tor. Turned out that Houndour and Growlithe were desperate on being the heroes as they followed the Sprite's canine to it. They caused a lot of mayhem and escaped unscathed, reuniting with their elders. Houndoom's bigger role was around the episode Trust No One. As one of her best trackers, Akari chose him, Umbreon, and Arcanine to search for a mysterious monster let loose in Mainframe. It turned out it was a Web Creature, a beast they had never encountered before. Houndoom was undoubtedly vicious, but not even his wrath was good enough to delete it, not even his fiery attacks. The monster escaped after Bob discarded a bomb set by the Guardians, forming a portal in the process, and starting the Great Web War. Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokémon crossover Houndoom evolved after Houndour defeated the Dark Hand at the start of the Shadow Temple. He was excellent in finding hidden, tricky secrets, as well as combating with the undead and enduring the toxic darkness all around. Heck, he always had this fetish on incinerating and ripping apart Stalfos and Redeads, especially. He was one of the last resorts against Bongo Bongo and was chosen as one of Impa's guardians. The Sheikah's Curse Houndoom was seen at the Castle Courtyard with his human companion, Impa, along with Princess Zelda and the Hylian knights. He picked up a rancid scent as three phantoms captured a young Sheikah, Purah. He stuck by Impa's side all the way, even when he protected against the shades. Impa is now Houndoom's co-owner. A Night of Pleasantness Houndoom was pleasuring himself at the Kakariko graveyard. When Link spotted him, he helped him reach complete bliss, as the Dark-Type did the same to him. The Hylian then realized that what he'd done was a sign of desperation on finding a mate, and he offered his aid. So far Houndoom has mated with 4 species, Rapidash, Flareon, Umbreon, and Ninetales; each one Link made a mating ritual from the customs of the Gerudo in order to improve the natural qualities of life for their offspring. Coronation and Dreams Houndoom attended Zelda's coronation as Queen alongside Impa. He's also an official part of the Sages' elite team. Ultimate Story Wario owns a Houndoom. Gallery 250px-229Houndoom.png Houndoominite.jpg|Houndoomite Houndoom-Mega_XY_anime.png|Mega Evolution Houndoom The All Dark Type Pokemon Rises.jpg 5e4b09ab3e12e17cf74cc36162d02ac99be2c8bd_hq.gif Doomy.png ExcitableMatureBluebottle-max-1mb.gif Harrison_Houndoom.png Harrison_Houndoom_Counter.png Harrison_Houndoom_Flamethrower.png Harrison_Houndoom_Headbutt.png Houndoom flamethrower.jpg Houndoom.jpg houndoom-featured-1014731-1280x0.png.jpg imagez.png Jane_Houndoom.png Jarvis'_Houndoom.png Ninja_Houndoom.png Team_Magma_Houndoom_Roar.png Team_Rocket_Houndoom.png WTP Houndoom.png|Who's that Pokemon? (Johto edition) WTP Houndoom (2).png|Who's that Pokemon? (X and Y edition) Shadowtemple.jpg|Houndoom along with his team at the Shadow Temple. Shadowshowdown.jpg|Houndoom fainted as he tried to best Bongo Bongo. Castleescape.jpg|Houndoom rips apart a ReDead while Link and Zelda escape from Ganon's collapsing castle. Sagespokemon.jpg|Houndoom chosen as one of Impa's guardians along with Umbreon and Sneasel. MatingRitual.jpg|Link orchestrates the mating ritual at one of the secret Grottos, to make Houndoom mate with Umbreon; she's been proven as one of his most compatible partners. Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Pokemon Category:Horn Users Category:Tail Users Category:Monsters Category:Scary Characters Category:Predators Category:Cemetery Wind Category:Foot Soldiers Category:Fire Type Pokemon Category:Dark Type Pokemon Category:Minion Category:Generation II Pokemon Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Elementals Category:Non Humans Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters hated by Darthnecrozma666 Category:The4everreival's Favorite Pokemon Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters involved in Ikran's Showitious Category:Pokemon with a Mega Evolution Category:Characters in Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokemon crossover